


Hedonism | Nomin

by li_z



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Car Sex, Choking, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom Na Jaemin, Drunken Kissing, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, I tried to be funny, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Omega Na Jaemin, Omega Verse, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slapping, Smut, Sorcerers, Submissive Top Lee Jeno, Top Lee Jeno, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, dominant jeno, submissive jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_z/pseuds/li_z
Summary: 5 + 1The five times Jeno foreplays with Jaemin— in what seems like the latter's wet dreams and the one time Jeno shows up in front of the younger to fuck him into oblivion in real life.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 164





	Hedonism | Nomin

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was my first time writing something that has 7k words xzhlhv I'm sorry but I didn't proofread this,,, this is just multiple smut crammed into a fanfic lshlsdh

1:01 am

Jaemin was inside a dark room, oblivious to where he was. He remembered going home after a rough day and soon rested on his bed. He has no clue how he ended up in a pitch-black room.

He struggled standing up not because he is tied in a chair but because of an unknown object poking his insides from the south. Something shoved inside his ass— he can't stop himself from gasping. He tried minimizing his movements, but every time he breathes, it moves further inside him. The pain he was feeling has subsided and now replaced with pleasure.

Since he was already there, why not make the most out of it. He started riding whatever shoved in his ass. He leaned his head back as he was panting rapidly. His sweat trickled down his naked body while fastening his pace. He found his spot and started thrusting towards that area.

Once the aroma of lust filled the room with loud moans and skin slapping on wood, Jaemin knew he was near to his end. He shoots his load as he sinks, catching his breath. He notices that his eyes are used to the dark, making him look around with a tired expression on his face.

He was lost in his thoughts, not noticing the sudden cold air hitting his body. His eyes widened when he heard the ambiance of what seemed like an air conditioner.

The light then suddenly fills the room, making Jaemin squint his eyes. Once his vision adjusted to the sudden light, he saw his surroundings. It looked like an interrogation room in a police station. He looked towards what seemed to be a two-way mirror. He felt as if someone was looking at him from the other side.

"Nice show." He hears; Jaemin was startled by the sudden voice, making his jump from his place and let out an unexpected but welcomed sound.

"You sound heavenly." The person suddenly approaches Jaemin to caress his cheek. "W-what the fuck- do you want from me?" Jaemin didn't mean to stutter, but the person suddenly pinches Jaemin's pink bud.

"Well," The person says, kneeling in front of Jaemin to match his height. Jaemin meets eye contact with the other, and he confirms the other was fucking hot. "You're pretty." The other continued. That being said, Jaemin was flustered, but it didn't last when the other suddenly clashes his lips with Jaemin's.

Jaemin didn't know why he reciprocated it, but something about it was enticing, making Jaemin drunk from the mixture of saliva. "Wait-" Jaemin stopped himself with a mewl that came out from his mouth as the other kept on playing with his buds.

The other looked at him, smirking. He then envelopes Jaemin's right bud with his mouth while he plays with the other. "Oh fuck..." Jaemin trailed off, shivering from the cold. The room was cold, but their bodies were warm, creating an ideal fusion.

"What were you supposed to say?" The other asked him, making Jaemin snap out of his pleasure. "Who are you?" Jaemin asks, looking at the other with half-lidded eyes. The other smirked at Jaemin, sending tingles down Jaemin's body.

"I'm Jn and," Jeno stops pointing towards his back. Jaemin followed the finger that pointed at a CCTV camera. "They're my friends." He continued. Jaemin's eyes were almost out of their sockets.

"Hi! You were amazing!" His head whips so fast towards the two-way mirror. It supposed to him that other people were watching him, but how? In the dark?

"The camera has a night-vision mode." As if reading his mind, Jeno responded. "Stop thinking about how I answered your question," Jn says, grabbing Jaemin by his nape and proceeds to kiss him.

Jaemin suddenly sits up. His body soaked in sweat as his alarm started ringing. He had a wet dream, and because of that, he's hard.

"Oh, fuck me."

"Jaemin, can you stop spacing out and start doing shit." Jaemin's deskmate, Renjun, tells him as he saw the younger spacing out. When he saw Jaemin still spaced out, he repeatedly hit Jaemin in the head with a plastic folder. Jaemin was shocked by what the other had done.

"What the fuck?" Jaemin asks while Renjun stops hitting him. "Start fucking working." Renjun spits out, making Jaemin nag. "Asshole," Jaemin muttered, and not later on, a rolled plastic folder was slapping against his skin.

"Can you tell me what the commotion was about?" Donghyuck asks arms crossed, glaring at both males who were looking down.

"Jaemin was spacing out."

"Renjun's a bitch." Both males say in unison. Donghyuck sighed, not knowing how to handle these two lunatics. "Shut up, the both of you. Jaemin, stop spacing out, and Renjun, you are a bitch. We've been knew."

"I can't stop myself from thinking, can I?" Jaemin asks both of them, who are almost at each other's throats. "Did something happened?" Dunghyuck asks, still not letting go of the other's collar.

"Yes and no?" Jaemin answered, not sure if he should tell both of them that he had a wet dream. "You can tell us, you know," Renjun says, fist still up in the air.

"I can't. It's too embarrassing." Jaemin says, covering his face with both hands. Renjun and Donghyuck decided to let go of each other and sit across Jaemin. It was during their break when they got together since Donghyuck was in another department.

"What type of embarrassing?"

"Like the fucked up one."

"Don't tell me you dreamt of something weird." Jaemin's head never whipped faster than ever before. "What?" Donghyuck asks, looking at Renjun, who had panic in his eyes, and Jaemin, who was flushed red. It dwelled on him— he was right.

"Oh my god, don't tell me you found a new kink due to that," Renjun tells Jaemin in a hushed tone, not wanting anyone to hear. His speculations are correct when he saw Jaemin's facial expression. "Holy sh-"

"Yes, I found a fucking new kink, and I enjoyed it honestly," Jaemin cuts off Donghyuck, who just kept his mouth shut. "I knew for a fact that the person there was hot as fuck, but I don't remember his face."

"Seriously??" Renjun and Donghyuck say in unison, earning looks from other people. "Yes. It felt so fucking real, I swear." Jaemin said, placing both of his hands on his temple.

"Maybe it's a one-time thing?" Renjun suggested when their break time was over. 

2:09 am

It was nothing like he had dreamt about yesterday. The place filled with vivid colors and loud music was new to Jaemin. For a second, Jaemin didn't know where he was, but he soon heard something that resembles circus music. He started looking around and found himself in a bunny costume, tied up on a breaking wheel.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He heard someone announced through a megaphone. "It is I, the greatest showman!" The voice continued before all the flashing lights disappear, leaving Jaemin in darkness. A sudden spotlight lit up beside Jaemin, and he finally saw the owner of the voice.

"I am with my lovely assistant." The voice says, and a spotlight suddenly shines above Jaemin.

"Hi, baby. You look gorgeous today." The other said, without the megaphone, making Jaemin roll his eyes as the other slowly approached him. "Shut up, Jn."

Despite being pissed-off from his stance, he examined the other's outfit. Jn noticed the younger's eyes, smirking, he showed more of his bare chest under his red victorian coat. "Like what you see?" He asks with a cocky grin. Jaemin hated that he liked what he saw.

"Untie me- what the fuck?" Jaemin was startled when Jn showed him a whip that was hiding all along behind his back. "A whip, seriously?" Jaemin asks, raising a brow. Jeno showed an expression that resembles amusement, but it shifted to a smirk. "It's for the feels."

"Oh, so now you're a brat." Jn continued, slowly approaching the tied-up male, who visibly gulped from the dominance of the older. Jaemin tried avoiding Jn's eyes, but his jaw was quickly grabbed by Jn, who forced the younger to look at him. Jn saw a hint of fear and anticipation, and maybe, he'll tease the other more.

His palm harshly met Jaemin's cheek, who was taken aback by the sudden action. He'd lie if he told anyone that he didn't like it. In reality, he's turned on. "Oh, look at that," Jn says, forcing Jaemin to look at his growing bulge.

"You're like a bunny in heat." Jn comments, looking at the bunny ears Jaemin was wearing. Jaemin stayed silent, meeting eyes with the other. Not a moment later, both their lips clashed against one another. It was demanding, needy, and messy, yet it couldn't have been better.

Jn backed away from the kiss while Jaemin chased him but stopped due to Jn's grip on his hair tightening. Without a word, Jn spun the wheel, flipping Jaemin upside down. He freed his aching cock while Jaemin looked up at his shaft with a mouth wide open.

"I'm not sure if you're surprised or you're waiting for me to put it in," Jn says while stroking his dick up and down. "Both," Jaemin said, looking away with bright red cheeks. Jn couldn't stop himself, so he hurriedly shoved himself up Jaemin's mouth without any warning. Jaemin prevented himself from gagging when Jn fucks his throat relentlessly.

Jaemin was starting to get lightheaded when he couldn't breathe, and his blood started rushing up his head. Regardless of his state, he fucking enjoyed it. He was back to reality when Jn stopped thrusting inside his mouth and spun the wheel once more.

Jaemin didn't know if Jn was worried or if he just wanted Jaemin to react to everything he does. He was back to his consciousness; Jn's lips molded right away to his buds, playing and sucking on it all over. Jaemin started emitting sounds of pleasure and lust as Jn devoured his chest.

"You like that?" Jn mumbled, playing with Jaemin's chest. He loved every sound that Jaemin lets out, but he still needs to answer the older. He bit into one of the muscles on Jaemin's chest, making Jaemin yelp. "Answer me," Jn demanded. "Yes, I like it," Jaemin says, then started biting on his bottom lip as Jn continued to sink his teeth on Jaemin's skin. It would leave a mark, and that's for sure.

Jn then grabbed Jaemin's shaft and started stroking it. Jaemin flinched when Jn presses on his tip; he leaned his head onto Jn's shoulder. "You're good at this..." Jaemin said as Jn started stroking both of their cocks together with both hands. "I am an incubus."

"What?" Jaemin says, panting and now sitting up. His heart rate was rapid, looking down on his hard-on. He had woken up.

"I didn't even get to cum in my dream," Jaemin says to himself as he kicked both of his feet under the covers.

"HOLY SHIT! CAN I HAVE ONE OF THOSE?" Donghyuck says, laughing his ass off at a dejected Jaemin.

"So, let me get this straight— he didn't fuck you?" Renjun asked, and Jaemin nodded, steering his teaspoon in a cup of coffee. "And, you're mad because of that?" After Renjun voiced it out, it was indeed childish.

But who cares? He didn't have Jeno's dick inside his ass; no one is winning. "I feel so pathetic," said Jaemin while sighing loudly. "And horny." He continued. After finishing his cup of coffee, he returned to his station. He, himself, can't believe the fact that he's sulky just because of that dream.

"I bet his dream is going to be so weird," Renjun says as he and Donghyuck were walking back to their work area. "What if it's vanilla?" Renjun asked. "No way." 

3:19 am

He was running. He kept on running without an apparent reason. His breathing was heavy as he ran above dead leaves as he heard people and horses in the distance. He didn't know why he was running, but he just did.

The faint sounds of people and horses had silenced and replaced with the ambiance of the forest. Jaemin looked around as saw that he was indeed in a forest— more specifically, a rainforest. Suddenly gushes of dandelion seeds went past Jaemin, and so, he was intrigued. His breathing started to calm down as he walked, following where the wind blows. He saw a pathway of gravel and stones, curious as to where it leads.

He had found himself in an old cottage. He thought that this whole thing was very sketchy, yet he couldn't stop himself from entering the wooden gates. Tons of unknown species of various colorful plants lie within the garden just in front of the cottage, with fireflies and butterflies flying above them.

He was about to open the door when it opened for itself. Startled with the motion, Jaemin heard a low giggle inside the cottage. He looked towards the front and saw Jn. The male was holding a book as streaks of sunlight hit his face. His hair was fluffy and unstyled, nothing like the other dreams. He looked soft with his loose white top and beige pants, holding a quill with one hand and a book with the other.

"You have come," Jn stating the obvious. Jaemin was scanning him from head to toe while he was leaning against his wooden study. "What are you supposed to be?" Jaemin asked.

"Romeo?" He asked, then Jn offendedly gasp at the question. "I am quite taken aback by your comment. I am a sorcerer," Jn says, pointing towards the side where a big black pot sits with what is supposed to be herbs. "Don't look like it," Jaemin mumbled as he entered Jn's cottage.

"Well, my apologies, princess, but my garments are in the drier."

"You have a drier?"

"Well, no. I just hang it outside to dry." Jn shrugs. "How did the chase go?" Jn asked, making Jaemin remember how he ended up there in the first place. "Kinda fun, but why?" Jaemin asked as he approached Jn.

"Today, you are destined to marry a strange and peculiar person," Jn explains. From all the dreams Jaemin had experienced, none of them had such an absurd plot. "So, I ran? Then I found myself with another weirdo?" Jaemin asked.

"Well, princess. I believe you came here to stop the union, right?" Jeno pulled Jaemin closer to him. "Why are you calling me princess?" Jn's eyes shot open as if Jaemin asked something so ridiculous.

"Take an interest in looking at yourself." A mirror suddenly appeared right in front of Jaemin's face. He saw that he was wearing a coral-colored ethereal dress with small flowers and leaves attached to it. His hair was blonde with dandelion seeds on it. "You're a princess," Jn says, still looking at Jaemin.

"Too bad I'm going to ruin this dress," Jeno says as the mirror disappeared after he snapped his fingers. He pulled Jaemin by the wrist and lead his head to engage in a heated kiss.

"Wait!" Jaemin shouts when Jn almost ripped his dress off. "I like the dress! You can't ruin it!" Jn scoffs. "Oh, dear. I have little to none patience. What am I supposed to do, your highness?"

Jn asked as he placed his thigh in between Jaemin's legs, emitting a whine from the younger at the sudden contact.

"Would you mind lifting it?" Jaemin asked as he unknowingly humps Jeno's thigh, making the older chuckle at his antiques. "I would pay no mind," Jn answers as he held the fabrics up, letting Jaemin get off on his thigh.

"This is hectic. I don't like it." Jn says, frustrated. In a snap of a finger, Jaemin was wearing nothing but his undergarments, his dress on the floor, unharmed. Jn wasted no time to connect their lips, hands exploring whatever they can.

Jn trailed kissed down towards Jaemin's jaw and unto his collarbones, wrapping his arms around Jaemin's waist. Lifting him, he made the younger sit on his lap as he sucked on his nipples while Jaemin stifles his whimpers.

"You need not forbid yourself to feel pleasure," Jn mumbled against Jaemin's areola. "S-stop talking like that." Jaemin managed to say as Jn slid his hand under his only garment, playing with his hole.

"Do you not find it amusing?" In all honesty, Jaemin liked it. It fit the concept so well, but he can't find himself talking dirty like that. "Just talk normally." Right after, Jaemin moaned out as Jn shoved three fingers inside, stretching him.

"T-that hurts." Jaemin whimpers, tears rolling down his face. "I admire the look you make," Jn says, not moving his fingers, waiting for Jaemin to get used to it while rubbing circles on the younger's side.

"I like the tears rolling down your face, princess." Jn continues, kissing Jaemin's temple as the younger wrapped his arms around Jn's shoulder. "Fucking sadist," Jaemin says, making Jn laugh.

After Jn fingered Jaemin and both of them jacking each other off, Jaemin didn't seem to wake up anytime soon. They are currently sitting beside a river near Jn's cottage, listening to the sounds of birds and probably other animals as well.

"What are you?" Jaemin suddenly asks. "Pardon?" Jn answers as he looked Jaemin in the eye, who was now wearing Jn's shirt since his dress was a hassle to wear. "Why do you keep appearing in my dreams?"

"Do you not know me?" Jaemin only shook his head, not remembering anything related to Jn. "Well, I'm—"

"THERE HE IS!" They heard a person shout, gaining both of their attentions. It seemed like Jaemin has been found. "Holy shit."

Jaemin was about to stand up when Jeno held him by the wrist. "I have to run, Jn." Jaemin reminded him who was only smiling, not saying a word.

"Jn, let go!" Jaemin shouted as the men following him were only a few meters away. It was the end for Jaemin when the galloping horses were almost by their side. He closed his eyes, sitting back down and waiting for the men to drag him. "My name is actually Jeno."

He opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on his bed. He had woken up from his dream, and it was magical to say.

"I'm sleeping early," Jaemin said over the phone, making Renjun and Donghyuck scream 'what!' Jaemin grimace as he waits until the shouts of betrayal toned down. Jaemin was indeed drained and tired; it isn't that bad to have enough sleep for some time, right?

"Okay, so I bailed on you, but I am legit fucking tired," Jaemin said, emphasizing on fucking tired. "I'll make it up to you guys next time, I swear," Jaemin said, raising his hands as if they could see him.

Both Donghyuck and Renjun couldn't force Jaemin to come, so they just ended the call with the promise of Jaemin buying them dinner. He finally sat on his bed, closing his lamp and finally going to bed.

12:38 am

Jaemin fished out his phone and saw the time. He was currently dressing up and fixing his hair— may be going on a date. He felt the vibration of his phone, signaling him that his companion had already arrived.

He arrived on the first floor after using the elevator in his building. As he went out of the building, he was met by a Jeno, leaning against his car. "Mr. Na," Jeno greets, bowing his head to show respect.

"Uhh, Mr. Jeno?" Jaemin greets, not knowing Jeno's full name— if he had one. Jeno laughed at that as Jaemin inched closer to the car. "Mr. Lee," Jeno corrects, shaking hands with Jaemin.

"So, what are we supposed to be?" Jaemin asked, cutting the chase as both of them entered the car. "We're on an arranged date because I am a CEO, and your parents want us to get along," Jeno explained as he started driving towards their supposed date destination.

"So you're a CEO, and I'm just a son?" Jaemin scoffed, disbelieving. "Well, yes," Jeno answered, making Jaemin cross his arms and look out the window, frowning. "What do you expect, Mr. Na? We live in a world where alphas and omegas exist." Jaemin was aware of the whole ABO thing, but he didn't seem to grasp the situation.

"Am I an omega?" Jaemin asks Jeno, facing the driving male. "Yes, you are."

"What do I smell like?" Jaemin asks, trying to smell himself but only greeted by a scent of valerian and sandalwood. "You smell like caramelized sugar with raspberries." A small smile suddenly appears on Jaemin's face, unknowingly, making him release happy pheromones that filled the car.

"You're happy," Jeno said, breaking the silence. "I'm delighted. What are we going to do?" Jaemin asks, expectingly, as they entered a parking lot for a luxurious mall. "I'm going to fuck you," Jeno, unbothered, says.

"You're bold and to think this is an arranged date," Jaemin says, looking out once again outside the window at the thought of finally getting fucked by Jeno. "Yes, I arranged it," Jeno answers as he parks his car on an empty slot.

Jeno turned the engine off and dashed outside to open the door for Jaemin. The latter muttered a thank you, and both walked towards the entrance. Jeno's hand found it's way to Jaemin's waist, pulling him closer. Jaemin clicked his tongue as the alpha's pheromones amplified. "I get that you're horny, but at least ask about my day." Jaemin rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, making Jeno laugh.

"I can't stop it. I mean, it just happens." Jeno reasons out while Jaemin was glaring at him. Jaemin scoffed, advancing his steps, leaving Jeno behind. "Of course, it's always, 'Jaemin— I want to fuck you.' but never, 'Jaemin, would you like to eat dinner with me or maybe watch a movie with me?' That is so unfair." Jaemin nags, mocking Jeno's tone, making the older laugh.

"Jeno, we're at a fucking theatre." Jaemin reminds Jeno as they were seated in the back row, supposed to be watching a horror movie after having dinner and getting close to each other. "It's not my fault you decided to go into heat," Jeno says, smirking while he continued fingering Jaemin's hole. "We could've gone to the bathroom or something," Jaemin says, choking on his moans. It wasn't enough; he took heat suppressants a while ago when Jeno mention that his pheromones are getting out of hand.

"Fuck... this isn't enough," Jaemin says as he grabbed Jeno's face and started making out with him. Jaemin was needy and demanding while Jeno stayed soft and gentle; it's like the world was upside down where everything was opposing to their original traits.

"Jaemin, calm down," Jeno says; in all honesty, Jaemin did calm down because of the scent that Jeno released, but it wasn't enough. "Tell me to calm down one more fucking time, and I'm going to shove your dick up my ass." Jaemin was supposed to threaten Jeno, but the alpha did not budge and only glared, making the omega feel inferior.

"Don't be a fucking brat, Mr. Na." Jaemin let out a choked sob when Jeno fastens his pace, finger fucking his slicked hole. "Good thing we're in an all-beta theatre or else, everyone might've knotted you by now." Jeno scolds Jaemin.

"Is that what you want, huh?" Jeno asked, pressing onto Jaemin's prostate then covering the younger's mouth, who almost let out a loud whimper. Jaemin was now in tears, knowing that Jeno's fingers aren't enough. "You want alphas knotting you? You fucking slut." Jeno says, his hands covering Jaemin's mouth, moved towards Jaemin's nape, and pulled on the blonde hair.

Jaemin knows Jeno is a fucking sadist and an impatient man. Even so, he wanted the alpha to manhandle and just fuck him then and there. "N-No... no other alphas," Jaemin said, wincing, looking at Jeno's eyes. "Only Jeno." Jaemin continued, making Jeno's grip on his hair tightened. Jeno pulled out Jaemin's pretty cock and started stroking it, making Jaemin jolt in his place.

Jeno continued playing with Jaemin as the movie continued. Jaemin didn't care if people are watching or if they're giving them looks. Jaemin is just enjoying his pain and suffering of being an omega in this world.

He opens his eyes and found himself sweating and dizzy after being woken up by his alarm.

"Holy shit." That was the only thing that managed to come out of Jaemin's mouth. He was burning up, and he feels like throwing up; the worst part is that he didn't get to finish off.

"Jaemin?" Renjun answers, earning Donghyuck's attention. "You need what?"

"What the fuck is a heat suppressant?" Renjun asks, looking at Donghyuck, not knowing what that was. Donghuck signals Renjun to give him the phone.

"Jaemin, you're not in heat." That was the only thing Renjun could understand. "Jaemin, we do not live in a 5k words abo fanfic." Renjun now was just lost.

"If you feel hot, then that means you're sick- no, don't make a nest out of Jeno's clothes."

"What the fuck is a Jeno?" Renjun asks; Donghyuck only shrugs, not knowing as well. "We'll come to visit you later, so please just take some cold medicine." That was the last of what Donghyuck has to say, and Renjun is just baffled.

"5k words abo fanfic, what?" Renjun asks himself as he walked away.

It has been days since Jaemin saw Jeno. It wasn't like he got bored of Jeno or something, but after getting sick, his work piled up, so he has little to none slumber. He did miss Jeno not because he was hot but because he felt comfortable with him. The teasing, chatters, and silence when they're together— he yearned for them.

It might be weird for people that Jaemin misses something that teases and plays with him in his dream, but he doesn't care. He liked the imaginary warmth and non-existing body that stayed with him at night.

"JAEMIN, WHAT THE FUCK!" Renjun shouts as he saw Jaemin's screen with tons of 1s that Jaemin was pressing on. "Holy shit." Jaemin snapped out of his thoughts when he realized what he was doing.

"Jaemin, you're sleep-deprived," Renjun says, worried at how Jaemin has been acting all day. "I'm Jeno-deprived," Jaemin says, looking into space.

"I can't— with you. Go to the storage room and sleep. You can't continue like this." Renjun states, dragging Jaemin into the storage room and shutting the door without letting Jaemin say another word.

"It really be like that," Jaemin says to the woman in the poster, reminding people to wash their hands. He walked towards the couch in the back of the room and decided to sleep there.

"Hey." Jaemin continues to sleep and turn, hogging the comforters because of the cold air.

"Wake up." A voice said once more. Jaemin groaned and opened his eyes.

A large area with ice greeted him. "What the fuck?" Jaemin questions as he had a clear view of where he was. It was huge, and what seemingly was rocks turned out to be people's heads, buried underneath the ice.

"Is it shocking?" Jeno asked. Jaemin wanted to say no— it was rather mortifying. "Where are we?" Jaemin trembles, not because of the cold but the sight. "We're in Hell," Jeno says as he stood up from the bed placed in front of the sea of ice. "I thought you'd get hot if we were on the other circles. So, I brought you here." Jeno says, smiling at Jaemin.

Jaemin took his time to process what is in front of him. He was puzzled on why there's a bed placed here. Is Jeno into exhibitions? Jaemin was sure the sight of a million people underneath the ice is going to haunt him for dear life.

Jeno caught on to Jaemin's traumatic expression— and in a snap of a finger, Jaemin found Jeno and himself in a hut near the ocean. It was warm, sunny, and everything bright. Jaemin was more fond of this than anything else. "Better?" Jeno asked, and Jaemin nodded.

Jeno went back to the bed and sat beside Jaemin. He looked at the younger, who had closed his eyes. Jaemin was listening to the sounds of waves crashing with the rocks and sand, palm trees swaying, and gulls flying around. "You haven't slept."

"I am aware," Jaemin answered, looking at the distance. "I feel like I'm not going to wake up any minute now." Jeno laughs at what Jaemin had said because it is most likely.

"Wanna have sex?" Jeno asks, making Jaemin sigh. "Can we at least talk about my day or the fact that I have black hair now?" Jaemin questions. "Okay, Jaemin. How are you?" Jeno crossed his arms, looking over Jaemin. The younger pretended to be deep in thought. After a couple of seconds, Jaemin looked at Jeno seriously.

"I'm horny." Jeno erupted in laughter. He suddenly stops when he saw Jaemin's serious gaze as if asking what was so funny. "You're not sarcastic?" Jeno asks, trying to contain his laughter. "I am." Jaemin nodded his head.

"You only like my dick," Jeno said, rolling his eyes, scoffing. "It is a pretty dick. You've seen it, right?" Jaemin pointed out, shamelessly. "Thanks, I guess?" Jeno says, not knowing how to respond. "I like how you try to stay composed, all the time," Jeno says, trying to reciprocate the compliment.

"Are you like a real person?" Jaemin asks, not wanting to be attached to a non-existent being. "I'm a real person," Jeno confirms. Jaemin was thrilled after knowing that Jeno is real and a living-breathing human-being.

"What do you?" Jaemin asks, facing Jeno. "Well.." Jeno started offJaemin and Jeno didn't know how they ended up with Jeno fingering Jaemin, who is on top of him. They were talking about their lives and all their similarities with their preferences. Now, sweat, red, and purple marks covered their naked bodies. Clothes scattered on the floor, grunts, and moans filled the room.

"I want you to fuck me." Jaemin whispers in Jeno's ear, nibbling on it. Jeno suddenly stops the movement of his fingers, making Jaemin whine. "You want that?" Jeno asks, seriously. Jaemin nodded his head as he rode Jeno's fingers.

Jaemin didn't know why Jeno was seriously and in thought. He was getting tired, and he craved something bigger inside of him. He grabbed Jeno's face and kissed him square in the mouth. When Jeno finally responded, he broke the kiss. "Look at me, think of me, and nothing else," Jaemin demanded, taking Jeno's fingers out of his ass.

"I'm sorry-" Jeno cut himself with a grunt when Jaemin squeezed his member. "I'm in front of you, and you dare think of something else?" Jaemin says, pressing the tip of Jeno's dick, making the other thrust in his hand. "Baby, I'm-"

"You have no right on calling me baby, fucking dickhead." Jaemin says, pressing harder. Jaemin didn't want to admit it but seeing Jeno like this turned him on. "I'm disappointed," Jaemin said, releasing Jeno's member and crossing his arms.

"No! I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." Jeno's panicked expression made Jaemin want to toy with him more. "You think you can satisfy me?" Jaemin asks, playing with Jeno's hair before looking at him in the eye.

"I can, please," Jeno pleads, snaking his hands on Jaemin's waist. Jaemin noticed Jeno's hands and quickly took them off of him. "No touching," Jaemin commanded, and Jeno followed. Jaemin likes to being dominated but being able to be in control is a different story.

"You're even hesitant to put your dick inside me, and you tell me that you can satisfy me?" Jaemin asks, scoffing in disbelief. "Well, I do like your dick." Jaemin continues, grabbing ahold of Jeno's dick. He looked at Jeno for consent, but the older male was only anticipating Jaemin to put it in.

Jaemin smirked, condescending, knowing that it was not only him that is enjoying this new set up. He aligned himself after placing both of Jeno's hands behind his back, far from Jaemin.

Jaemin slowly sinks on Jeno's cock. The other, trying to restrain himself from moving and holding Jaemin. Jeno just wants to fuck Jaemin; is it that hard? Not wanting to disappoint Jaemin, he let the younger ride him at a slow pace. Who knew skin slapping on skin with the sounds of waves could be this great?

Jeno started to become impatient, and Jaemin started becoming tired. When the riding started to become sloppy, Jaemin says, "Let's switch." Not a second later, Jeno flipped them over and went on fucking Jaemin.

The moans and grunts intensify as their surroundings smelled like lust. Jaemin was too loud, but Jeno liked it that way. In between thrusts, Jaemin and Jeno held eye contact, making them want to kiss each other.

Jeno placed Jaemin's legs above his shoulder; thank God Jaemin was flexible. They made out with the same desire and eagerness. "I'm close.." Jaemin says, curling his toes. "Same, baby," Jeno responds as his thrusts started to lose rhythm. The endearment made Jaemin lose it, and so, he did.

After a few moments, Jeno attempted to pull out, but Jaemin held him by the neck, hugging him. "Inside." And Jeno did release it inside. Both were heaving and riding down their high. After being composed, Jeno kissed Jaemin's temple and admired the flushed face of the younger.

Jaemin noticed Jeno staring at him with a fond look on his face. "The sheets might get dirty." Jaemin reasoned on why he wanted Jeno to release it inside of him. Yeah, okay, sure." Jeno says, pulling out and laying beside Jaemin.

"This is my last visit," Jeno says, so suddenly, making Jaemin face him. "What do you mean?" Jaemin asked, sitting up, and Jeno followed. "It just is because we went all the way," Jeno said, smiling.

"I enjoyed it, Jaemin. I did." Jeno held onto Jaemin's hands. The younger felt his heart ache on the thought of it being their last. "Is this goodbye?" Jaemin asks, choking in a sob.

Jeno only smiled at Jaemin, patting his head. "Goodbye, Jaemin."

Jaemin wakes up with tears in his eyes. It was over; That's it. Jaemin cried, not knowing if it's about Jeno or that he was easily attached; he pitied himself.

"Fuck men! Right?" A drunk Donghyuck managed to shout. It was a Friday night where they received their bonuses. Both Donghyuck and Renjun was surprised when Jaemin came to work in the brightest of mood, asking them if they wanted to drink. Just by the way Jaemin was acting, they knew something was wrong.

"So that technically means fuck us, right?" Renjun asks, making Jaemin giggle. "Renjun is right. FUCK US!" Jaemin says, raising his shot glass while the other two follows, shouting "FUCK!" and other people gave them nothing but weirds stares and amusement.

Three of them continued shouting and talking nonsense the whole night. Until Jaemin was casually laying his head on the bar counter— not because his head feels heavy, particularly not— that. He was merely chilling, waiting for Renjun and Donghyuck to come back. Both men were probably eating each other in a cubicle, not remembering Jaemin's presence.

Jaemin started moving his shoulders with his eyes closed, vibing to the beat playing in the club. Weird enough, he thought that the wheels on the bus fitted the tune so well it could be a remix. It dawned to him that he was a musical genius. He opened his eyes, wanting to tell Renjun and Donghyuck about his discovery.

"Woah! Head rush!" Jaemin says, sitting up. Maybe it was just the alcohol or the lack of iron in his body. Jaemin's whole body was going backward as his head felt like an anchor. He accepted his fate, but he felt something behind his head, resting on it.

"Uh, hi." What Jaemin was leaning on was a breathing, living thing. He holds eye contact with the man he was leaning on. "Fuck men!" Jaemin says, sitting straight and ordering another glass of tequila. Jaemin didn't see it, but the man looked offended.

The person sat beside Jaemin because he was intrigued by the drunkard in front of him. Once the glass was served, Jaemin downed it in one go slamming it on the tabletop, startling the people around him. He turned to face the man who was simply gazing at him.

"Fuck men. I am men, sadly." Jaemin explains, making the other snicker. "But!" Jaemin shouts, fixing his hair before leaning on the tabletop. "So fuck men means fuck me." He finishes, giggling. The person he held eye contact with looked as if he was drinking the whole night because of his red cheeks; when in reality, he was still sober.

"I swear I don't know what to do," Jaemin said, holding onto his forehead as if he's in a major crisis. "Why so?" The person asks after ordering a shot of vodka. "I'm sad!" Jaemin shouts, looking at the person beside him. He took a short pause and scanned the male from top to bottom.

The male was wearing a black button-up, that is not fully buttoned up, with rolled-up sleeves and a pair of black slacks. "And horny," Jaemin continued. The man saw Jaemin's eyes wandering his body, making him straighten his body.

"Maybe I can make you feel less sad." The man says, smiling at Jaemin, who seemed to anticipate something after. "And not horny?" The guy tries to continue, Jaemin nods. "I don't know about that."

"Why not?

"You look like Jeno!" Jaemin says, now looking at the male's features. It was identical, from the mole under his eye and maybe his cock, we don't know. "I am Jeno." The man confirms, smiling fondly at a doubting Jaemin. A few moments pass, and finally, Jaemin decided to say something.

"So, you were lying that I'll never see you anymore?" Jaemin points accusingly. "Yet you're here! In my dream!" Jaemin says, earning looks from others that range from weird ones to cringe. "Jaemin, no. Listen—" Jeno attempted talking, but Jaemin lunges forward, kissing Jeno.

The older reciprocated the kiss but stopped abruptly. "Jaemin, not here," Jeno says, looking around. "Why not? We did it in the theatre."

"That's was different; this is reality. Come here." Jeno says, pulling Jaemin out, weary of the fact that there are weirdos who will probably watch them make out.

"Oh, so you're taking me home?" Jaemin asks, lifting his eyebrows flirtily. "No, we're just talking outside," Jeno says as they stood outside the club. "Maybe sober up a bit." Jeno continues, but Jaemin isn't a patient man neither is Jeno. Honestly, Jeno wants to fuck Jaemin right then and there, but he wouldn't take advantage of a drunk person.

"I'm hungry," Jaemin says. "What do you want to eat?" Jeno asked, looking at Jaemin, who was looking in the distance. "You," Jaemin answered, smiling to himself. Jeno expected it, but he was still amused by the younger.

"Let's go to McDonald's." Jaemin offered. "Do you want to walk?" Jeno asks, and Jaemin shook his head. "Carry me?" Jaemin smiled, lifting his arms towards Jeno's direction. "Let's just use my car," Jeno said, dragging a pouty Jaemin.

"Are you sober now?" Jeno asks. Jaemin was indeed sober, yet he doesn't know if he was in a dream or it was reality. "You ask me," Jaemin answered as if Jeno didn't do that already. Both continued eating what they ordered until they indulge in silence.

"Now?" Jeno asks right after Jaemin finishes his drink. "Is this real life?" Jaemin asks, his eyes scanning the outside. "It is." Jeno simply answers. "You know me?"

"Yes, I do." With Jeno's answer, Jaemin faced him, scanning his face to whether he was lying or not. "You're a stalker," Jaemin says, out of his thoughts. "You remember that recent company where you presented your PowerPoint?" Jeno asks. Jaemin did recall; it was days before he started having those dreams when he stood up in front of a board of executives.

"You were one of those people?" Jaemin asks. "I'm at the center. How can you not remember?" Jeno asks offendedly. "I was hungover at that time," Jaemin confesses, making Jeno more offended. "But, I do remember someone hot from that meeting," Jaemin says, looking up as if in thoughts.

Jeno clears his throat, pointing towards himself. "Oh, don't be so cocky," Jaemin grimace at a taken aback Jeno. "Oh, I'm sorry, princess." The endearment slid upon his tongue as if it was already Jaemin's name. "I like the way princess rolls from your mouth," Jaemin said as if unbothered.

"I'm sorry. It slip—"

"But I like you better in my mouth." Jaemin cuts Jeno off, who was speechless, not knowing what to say or react. Both men made eye contact— and the next thing they knew, Jaemin was on top of Jeno in the backseat.

Both were devouring each other; windows were fogged moments ago. "Hey," Jaemin suddenly stops, trying to catch their breath. "Yeah?" Jeno asks, just as breathless. "What time is it?" Jaemin asks. Jeno looks towards his watch and said, "It's 3 in the morning, why?"

"Oh, so that's why I'm horny." Jaemin laughs. Jeno was amused by Jaemin at this point. Jaemin shrugs, both continued doing what the younger interrupted.

Jeno, not knowing, like how Jaemin was confident and taking the lead. He was whipped, your honor. He liked the way Jaemin unbuttons his shirt for him and the way the younger strips in front of him.

After Jaemin's top was discharged, Jeno hurriedly played with Jaemin's buds, emitting a whimper from the younger. He continued to suck and play with it while maintaining eye contact. Jeno did give Jaemin time to play with the older, but it was time to see Jaemin crumble on top of Jeno.

Jaemin wasn't sure if he's more sensitive now or it's because everything with Jeno was in a form of a dream. Now, it was more realistic, and everything felt better.

The way Jeno's arms molded against Jaemin's curves, how his voice sends shivers down Jaemin's spine, and those kisses that have made Jaemin weak on his knees— it was intoxicating, making Jaemin reach another level of euphoria. After being satisfied with painting Jaemin with red and purple as if he was a canvas, he smiled, connecting lips with Jaemin once more.

With a lot of difficulties, Jaemin managed to take off his pants, changing their position. Jaemin was now facing the window on his knees, showing Jeno his clenching hole. Jaemin was waiting for Jeno to stretch him using his fingers, not expecting the latter to trail kisses over his ass cheeks while thrusting his fingers in and out.

"W-What are you doing?" Jaemin asked, bashful. The motion was fond, sweet, and made his heart burst out of his chest. Jeno smiled at him, "You look cute with red cheeks." Jaemin touched his cheeks, and they were heating up.

A sudden smack reached Jaemin's ass, making the younger moan out of pain and pleasure. Jeno continued hitting Jaemin's ass while finger-fucking him until it turned red. "Look at that!" Jeno shouts, showing off Jaemin's red-ass cheeks. "Four of your cheeks are red, and it's cute," Jeno said, making Jaemin roll his eyes.

"Can you just fuck me?" Jaemin asks, looking back at Jeno. "Please," Jaemin continued. Who was Jeno to deny that request? "Hold on, sweetheart. Let me get a condom." Jeno says, fishing out his wallet that contains a condom before throwing it in the front seat.

Jaemin watched Jeno, who was stroking his hard-on while tearing the packet with his mouth. Once Jeno was placing it on, Jaemin shook his ass in anticipation. Jeno slapped his ass, receiving a scowl from Jaemin, who glared at him. "What? It's just there, looking like a red button. How can I not press it?" Jaemin rolled his eyes once more, facing the window.

Jeno aligned his cock on Jaemin's entrance and slowly entered him. HE trailed kisses along Jaemin's nape to his back, helping the younger adjust much faster. Once Jeno received his go signal, he started building up his pace up until he was ramming inside the younger.

The car was shaking from how fast Jeno was thrusting; they might tip the car over, but that won't definitely stop them from going on. Moans, grunts, and all sounds of lust and desire filled the space, making it harder for them to breathe.

Their bodies were on fire, sure that Jeno's hold on Jaemin's waist will bruise. "Jeno-" Jaemin called out, seemingly reaching his high. "I am too, baby," Jeno says, knowing that Jaemin meant that he was close.

Jeno started jacking Jaemin off, making the younger finish in his hands. Jeno comes after and into the condom. "You are real," Jaemin says, panting. Jeno laughed at him, kissing his cheeks.

After the sex, Jeno explained that he received a gemstone from an old man saying that all his pleasures will be granted within a dream. And so it did; let's say Jaemin and Jeno became fuck buddies to lovers— 45k words, angst, slow-burn, happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! hshhhs i guess you finished it ?? i guess i have a thing for dreams ? idk I find it interesting,,, thank you for reading tho its long!! love lots <333


End file.
